Living with the lie
by Belladonna
Summary: It's a story basically about how one person can go on with life whilst knowing he did, what he'd done. The rating's for the background of the story. (merged the english and german version together).
1. English version

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. The herefore used characters belong rightfully to Marvel and I just borrowed them. The only profit I hope to achieve with this is the pure pleasure of the reader, so no copyright infringement intended. Please do not sue me, I don't have money and won't be getting some from this story.

Author's notes: This story refers to an event that went into the X-Men's comic-book history as the Morlock-Massacre. It contains graphic descriptions of violent scenes but not the scenes themselves. It is just a glimpse into the soul of one of the participants, his guilt and how he manages to live on with it. A little character study of a person who has everything to loose, should his whole past be laid open some day.

My first language is not English so I apologize for any grammatical errors that could occur. But I'm trying to get better.

So enjoy the story and let me know whether you liked it or hated it, so I can do it better next time. It is also my first attempt at writing fan-fiction, but gentleness in reviewing won't help me learning from my mistakes. 

No more talking, right on to the story. Enjoy!

Living with the lie

**_ _**

_What is it like, to live with the knowledge, that you did, what you've done?_

_ _

_ _

I didn't know, what he planned, but I could've guessed it easily, should've recognized it. 'cause what he asked me to do could've been for that one purpose only. Maybe I've suspected it and didn't want it to see, 'cause I've already sold my soul to the devil and what I've needed the most was something only he could give me.

Sometimes I wonder, if it was worth it, wasn't there another solution, another possibility, but for that it's already too late. To late for repentance, too late for everything I could possibly do now to change it. When I close my eyes, I see them right in front of me, see them how they lie there, dying, covered with their own blood, their bodies ripped apart and torn open. I hear their screams, how they plead for their lives, their screaming in fear and terror as they see this horror with their eyes, their screams right before they breathe their last breath and die. Then there is silence and it is much worse than the screams, 'cause it is the silence of death that lies over this place. It means, that all life here has ended. The screams are no less cruel, but only living persons are able to scream and these people are all dead or will be soon. All that the dead have left are their accusing looks and all of them are locked on me, I feel them and the cold shudder that crawls so slowly over my back, the terror, that holds my chest in its clutches and squeezes shut. I am helpless, not capable of doing anything besides staring at this slaughter. And although I know exactly that they don't speak to me, I feel the question, hanging on their dead lips:

Why?

Why did I betray them?

Why have I assembled their murderers?

Why did I lead them here right to them?

Why am I allowing this massacre to happen?

Why am I standing there, simply staring and doing nothing to prevent it?

I don't know.

This is maybe the most honest thing I've said for a long time even if it is only half true.

I do know quite well, why I hired these murderers and for whom, why I led them to them into the tunnels under the City, tunnels that are known only to few people besides them. My life depended up onto it, to receive what was my payment for this dirty job. My life in exchange for so many innocents, my lousy worthless life.

I can only watch this scene, 'cause I'm helpless, frozen in terror, can't turn my eyes away from what I'm seeing, it is too horrible but it grips my attention. I feel, how my stomach knots, I feel sick but am still not capable of moving away, my fear is paralysing. I'm afraid of what they'll do to me if I'd try to stop them. I'm too much a coward than to defy them, even now, that I see with my own eyes, for what assignment I've hired them. I can't stop them even with the sure evidence for the injustice that is happening right in front of me, I simply can't. For all my power and the only thing I do is watching in silence how they fall one after one, how they're being slaughtered. Mon dieu, there is so much blood, their blood on the walls, the floor, they're falling into huge pools of blood, that keep spreading. They're trying to delay the inevitable, but it is just a matter of time, 'til they're going to die. Nobody's gonna come out here alive. They're trying desperately to hold the gaping wounds in their chests and abdomens, but I can see the inner organs, more than I've ever wanted to see from anybody. They drown in their own blood, men women and…oh my god… children. I feel sick thinking of the many children that died that night. I see their murderers, they revel in that bloodshed and their work of destruction and butchery. My stomach clenches tighter and I feel sicker than ever before as I watch one of the killers pull a man up at his throat. He shakes him like a doll, then cuts him open with his long claws, he throws him away, not caring if he's still alive or not. Very satisfied with his work he licks the blood of that man off his fingers, one more, he'd killed with his bare hands. I vomit on the floor, watching in silent horror that scene but I still do nothing. I'm too much a coward than anything else. My petty life too worthy for me than to help. But what chance did they get, were their lives worth nothing? It is almost like dreaming only it is a nightmare and from this one there is no awakening. Not for them and not for me. Their murderers are with an unnatural satisfaction at their work, it is so unreal. Deep in my soul I still wish that all being anything but reality, the hand that keeps clutching to my ankle tells me otherwise and pulls me back into the harsh truth of the tunnels. Even in death that woman had her hand reach out for help, help she didn't get from me. She is dead already, her pleading look on her eyes rests on me, haunts me still in my dreams like the many others from that night in the tunnels. Disgusted I shake that hand off, but myself sickens me more than that hand around my ankle.

One of the killers sees my, sees the shock over my face while the others seem simply having forgotten about me and keep wrecking havoc through the tunnels. But he hasn't forgotten about me, his cold eyes blazing deadly, his body bloodstained but nothing of the amount of blood is even his. It came from the many that he had already killed and a lot more blood will join the blood-soaked clothing he wears. His lips are curled back in a diabolical feral grin, it pleasures him to kill. I fight the urge to throw up again and desperately hope, he forgets about me fast. But his grip comes to rest on a little girl, he holds her throat so that I can see her. She is not older than four and he's going to kill her just like he did with uncountable others before and he wants me to watch. I know he can smell my fear and that gives him more pleasure in killing that girl. The girl is afraid, too, she had tried to hide herself, maybe under the bodies of her parents? I don't know, there are so many corpses lying on the floor. But from the fine nose of that born predator nobody's able to hide . Under her blood-crusted red hair and the many bones that sprout from her face and body her eyes find me. They're blue like his but hers are pleading. She pleads silently for her life, she has no more the strength to cry, her eyes glued on me. I don't know why, but I cannot allow him to get her, cannot allow her to be killed. I have to save her, but my own fear holds me paralysed. The murderer sees that and he laughs, a dangerous laugh, more a low deep growl like that of a wild animal. His claws are prepared to rip the girl open, how many others did he kill that way? He won't get her, I cannot allow that to happen. She is silent, she doesn't even fight, it is as if she knew, she's going to die and has no chance of escape. It seems as if she's prepared to die. I pull myself out of my motionless state and the girl out of his grip. It is too dangerous to use my powers, I could hurt the girl and that would be the last thing I would've wanted. He didn't expect me to do that and he's dumbfounded for a moment, enough time to clutch the girl tight and put her out of danger. He realizes what has happened and I've only time to push the girl away from me and him before he strikes. He hits me with his claws, they rip my stomach open. I don't feel anything, must be the shock, but I feel the warm blood on my hands while trying to stop the bleeding, my blood. The girl is gone and that's good. At least she will be safe from him, but what does that matter now compared to the many that he's killed. I sink to my knees, the pain is not so horrible than one would think, I'm dazed from the terror I had to watch. The murderer is angry, mad from rage, I stole his victim right from under his nose away. He screams at me but I cannot hear him. He wants to kill me, I know it and I'm not afraid. I want to die, I don't deserve to live anymore. Not after what I've done to the inhabitants of these tunnels. Around myself there are so many bodies, the walls are full of blood. The screams are fading slowly but the beast within the killer in front of me is far from satisfied. He lets me live, for the moment, lying on the floor. I know how that as much as he longs for killing me right at the moment so much pleasures him to know that I've to watch the bloodbath further before death relieves me from that horror. He wants to spare me until the last one died and then kill me. He lets me lie there in the pool of my own blood, which mingles with theirs. I'm going to die, die fast or so I hope, although I know I don't deserve such an easy death. I would kill myself, but I don't have the strength to use my powers against me. He won't get the girl, he kills others but I know that she is safe from him. When I die, I will know that she won't be under the many others, whose death I've caused, that are going to greet me in hell, 'cause that is where I know I'm going. At least I was able to save one. I feel my conscious self slip away fast, feel my arms and legs go numb. I loose blood rapidly. I hope to die soon, it is all my fault, but I don't deserve that for all that I've done. From the corner of one eye I see a movement. The girl with the bones is standing in the shadows of the tunnel and stares at the massacre. He would get her after all and then I'm going to die for nothing. It is selfish to think so, but if I fail to save her as I've failed to save the others, I am dying for nothing. I don't want her to die. With my last strength I push myself up and stumble towards her. I take her in my arms, lift her up and hold her tight as I run away. He didn't see us, caught up in the rage and fury of murder, otherwise I wouldn't have stooda chance of escaping. She trembles with fear, me too. The screams fade as we're going further away from that horrible place, but they are burnt into my memories forever, hers maybe too. I run, stumble forwards into the darkness of the tunnels. It doesn't matter, 'cause I can see perfectly in the darkness. Luckily nobody's following us. I run forward, too afraid to stop until we finally leave the tunnels behind us. Finally I let the girl down and fall to my knees. The effort of escaping and saving that one little girl was too much for me, the blood-loss is great and I'm weakened by my injuries. I try to comfort, to calm her, I tell her, that she's save now and that nobody's gonna hurt her, but nothing I can say to her can undo the things that happened here. It's nothing more than hollow words. She was perfectly safe before I led their murderers into the tunnels. I tell her to run and to never come back here, the killers know now the tunnels and could always come back and finish their job by killing her. She runs away, looking a last time up to me. In her eyes lies the terror of the things she was forced to watch tonight but also a grateful glare. She speaks not a single word, but she thanks me for saving her. Thanks me, even though it was because of me she had to watch her parents and the others die. She runs away, tears running down her face. I watch her as she flees this place, feel something warm running over my cheeks, something salty. I cry too, mourn for the innocents that had to die because of me. I killed them too, even I didn't touch a single one of them, I didn't even know them. But I killed them nonetheless, it is my fault. I could only save that little girl and she was so grateful for it, I've never seen her again. I hope that she can forgive me one day when she finds out that it was my cowardice that killed her people, 'cause I cannot.

I kneel down in the tunnels under the city and light the candle, which I've placed down here. Right before myself I see the graves of the many people who died in that night, I see their faces as I close my eyes. The tunnels are now uninhabited, nobody would ever live here again, they're all dead, killed because of me. I'm now returning to the mansion, knowing that not the Marauders but in truth I am responsible for the deaths of the Morlocks. I will return to my room, a room within there's no mirror. I cannot stand watching myself in the mirror, I hate myself for that, what I've done and especially for what I've not done, helping.

I live with the knowledge of what I've caused, with the guilt of the many deaths that are on my soul and conscience.I live with the lie. I deny to myself what I've done, because only by doing that I can live on. I deny in front of my friends what I've done, 'cause they'd hate me for what I've done. But they could never hate me more than I do it myself.

I go back to my home knowing that the killed lost theirs through me and their life. I still have mine, but a part from me died in these tunnels that night. 

I no longer have mirrors in my room, I broke them, crushed them myself. I couldn't bear my reflection longer, still cannot, because what I see makes me sick. The man I see in the mirror makes me sick. He reminds me of what I've done, what I've unleashed and that is something I would rather forget. But more than that I want to undo these things, but that is impossible. The Morlocks are dead, innocent men, women and children, killed because of me, slaughtered through my fear and they won't live again, no matter how hard I wished for that.

I live, but part of my soul died with them.

I live, go forwards every day with the knowledge of the dead and my participation in killing them, what I would so desperately forget, undo, but nothing I ever do will be enough.

I live every day with the façade I've built before my friends and myself and every day of my life could that house of cards, the charade, that makes my life, break apart and fall down.

I live with the guilt and the fear of what will be, when that house of cards comes down and of what will be after that. I know they won't forgive me. Why should they, I cannot do that myself. And I hate myself for that, for what I've done, my cowardice sickens me. They would reject me and I know, I deserve nothing better. I'm scum, dregs, worse than that. I can never atone for what I've done, for what I've done is inexcusable. I seek forgiveness, but those who can forgive me are all dead. I'm doing everything to make amends, but deep within my soul I know that for penance and forgiveness it is way too late. So I live everyday on, seeking penance and peace I know I'll never find although the others don't know for what and I try desperately to prevent them finding that out, the reason to my search for that peace and forgiveness. I pray they'll never find that out. I try so hard to live a better life, not to repeat the sins of my past and though I know that I don't deserve their friendship, it is the only thing that keeps me going on.

I live every day with the lie that is my life.

(inspired by X-Men #58, pages 1-8)


	2. German version

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist eine fanfiction-Story. Die verwendeten Charaktere gehören Marvel und wurden nur ausgeliehen. Der einzige Profit, der mit der Geschichte erzielt wird, ist die Unterhaltung der Leser.

Anmerkungen: Die Geschichte bezieht sich auf ein Ereignis, das in die X-Men Comicgeschichte als Morlock-Massaker eingegangen ist. Sie enthält die Beschreibung von Gewaltszenen, aber nicht direkt die Szenen als solche. Dies ist lediglich ein kleiner Einblick in die Seele eines der Beteiligten, in seine Schuld und darin, wie er damit weiterlebt. Eine kleine Charakterstudie einer Person, die alles zu verlieren hat, sollte jemals seine gesamte Vergangenheit offengelegt werden. 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mich wissen, wie sie euch gefallen hat, damit ich es beim nächsten Mal besser machen kann. Das ist mein erster Versuch eine fanfiction Geschichte zu schreiben, aber übermäßige Zurückhaltung bei der Kritik wird mir nicht gerade behilflich dabei sein, aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen.

Also, genug geredet, weiter im Text mit der Geschichte. Viel Spaß!

Living with the lie

_Wie ist es, mit dem Wissen zu leben, getan zu haben, was du getan hast?_

Ich wusste nicht, was er plante, doch ich hätte es mir denken können, nein, erkennen müssen. Denn das, was er von mir verlangte, konnte nur für den einzigen Zweck bestimmt sein. Vielleicht habe ich es ja auch geahnt und wollte es nur nicht sehen, denn ich hatte meine Seele bereits dem Teufel überlassen und das, was ich so dringend benötigte, das konnte nur er mir geben.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es das wert war, ob es keine andere Lösung gegeben hätte, doch dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Zu spät für die Reue, zu spät für alles, was ich jetzt noch tun könnte um es zu ändern. Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, dann sehe ich sie vor mir, sehe, wie sie im Sterben liegen, blutüberströmt, ihre Körper zerfetzt. Ich höre ihre Schreie, wie sie um ihr Leben betteln, ihre Schreie vor Entsetzen und Horror beim Anblick dieses Grauens, ihre Schreie kurz bevor sie ihren letzten Atemzug von sich geben. Dann kommt die Stille und sie ist noch schlimmer als die Schreie, denn es ist die Stille des Todes, die über diesem Ort hier liegt. Sie bedeutet, dass all das Leben hier erloschen ist, die Schreie sind zwar nicht minder grausam, doch nur lebende Menschen können schreien. Alles was die Toten haben sind ihre anklagenden Blicke und diese sind auf mich gerichtet, ich fühle sie und den kalten Schauer, der mir über den Rücken kriecht, das Entsetzen, welches meinen Brustkorb wie ein Schraubstock umklammert und langsam zudrückt. Ich bin hilflos, kann nichts machen, außer dem Gemetzel starr zuzusehen. Und obwohl ich genau weiß, dass sie mich nicht ansprechen, so fühle ich genau die Frage, die auf ihren toten Lippen geschrieben steht:

Warum?

Warum habe ich sie verraten?

Warum habe ich ihre Mörder angeheuert?

Warum habe ich sie zu ihnen geführt?

Warum lasse ich dieses Massaker zu?

Warum stehe ich tatenlos da und sehe einfach nur zu?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Das ist das ehrlichste, was ich seit langem gesagt habe obwohl selbst dies nur die halbe Wahrheit ist.

Ich weiß sehr wohl, warum ich diese Mörder angeheuert habe und für wen, warum ich sie zu ihnen geführt habe, in die Tunnel, die außer mir sonst nur wenige außer ihnen kennen. Mein Leben hing davon ab, zu erhalten, was meine Bezahlung für den Auftrag war. Mein Leben im Tausch gegen so viele Unschuldige, mein lausiges wertloses Leben!

Ich kann nur zusehen, denn ich bin hilflos, starr vor Entsetzen, meine Augen kann ich nicht abwenden vor dem, was ich sehe, es ist zu grauenhaft, doch es fesselt mich. Ich fühle, wie sich mein Magen zusammenkrampft, mir wird schlecht, aber ich kann dennoch mich nicht bewegen, meine Angst lähmt mich. Ich habe Angst vor dem, was sie mit mir tun werden, wenn ich versuche, sie aufzuhalten. Ich bin zu feige, um mich ihnen zu widersetzen, jetzt, wo ich weiß, mit eigenen Augen sehe, zu welchem Zweck ich sie angeheuert habe. Ich kann sie nicht aufhalten, trotz des sicheren Beweises für das Unrecht, welches hier geschieht vor Augen, bin unfähig, es zu stoppen. All meine Kräfte und ich tue nichts, sehe zu, wie sie nach und nach zu Boden fallen und abgeschlachtet werden. Mein Gott, es ist überall Blut, ihr Blut an den Wänden, am Boden, sie fallen in riesige Blutlachen, die sich weiter ausbreiten, versuchen das Unvermeidbarehinauszuzögern, doch es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sterben werden. Hier wird niemand lebend herauskommen. Sie versuchen sich die klaffenden Wunden in ihren Bäuchen zuzuhalten, doch ich kann genau in ihr Inneres sehen, mehr als ich jemals sehen wollte. Sie ertrinken in ihrem eigenen Blut, Männer, Frauen und... Kinder. Mir wird schlecht wenn ich an die vielen Kinder denke. Ich sehe ihre Killer, wie sie in der Raserei des Tötens schwelgen, sich am Anblick ihrer Zerstörung weiden. Es krampft sich alles zusammen, mir wird speiübel dabei, als ich sehe, wie einer der Killer mit einem brutalen Lächeln einen Mann am Hals hochhebt und ihn mit seinen langen scharfen Klauen der Länge nach aufschlitzt, ihn dann achtlos in die Ecke wirft und sich genüsslich das Blut von den Krallen ableckt. Er begutachtet sein Werk zufrieden, einen mehr den er mit bloßen Händen getötet hat. Ich muss mich übergeben, in stillem Horror beobachte ich die Szenerie, doch tue ich nichts. Ich bin zu feige, mein lächerliches Leben mir zu wichtig. Doch welche Chance hatten sie, waren ihre Leben nichts wert? Es ist so, als würde man träumen, doch es ist ein Alptraum, aus dem es kein Erwachen gibt, nicht für sie und nicht für mich. Die Mörder sind mit einer unnatürlichen Begeisterung bei ihrer Arbeit, es ist so unwirklich. Insgeheim hoffe ich noch immer dass alles nicht wirklich ist, aber die Hand, die mein Fußgelenk umklammert reißt mich in die Realität zurück. Im Sterben hatte eine Frau ihre Hand nach mir hilfesuchend ausgestreckt, ich zucke zusammen. Sie ist längst tot, aber der flehende Blick ihrer toten Augen ruht auf mir. Angewidert schüttle ich die Hand ab, jedoch widere ich mich selbst mehr an, als die tote Hand um mein Fußgelenk.

Einer der Mörder sieht mich, sieht das Entsetzen auf meinem Gesicht, während die anderen schlicht vergessen haben, dass ich noch immer hier bin, seine kalten Augen funkeln tödlich. Sein Körper ist blutüberströmt, doch es ist nicht sein eigenes. Es stammt von den vielen, die er getötet hat und es wird noch mehr dazu kommen. Er hat die Lippen zu einem diabolischen Grinsen zurückgezogen, es macht ihm Freude, zu töten. Ich kämpfe damit, mich nicht erneut übergeben zu müssen und hoffe, dass er mich schnell wieder vergisst. Stattdessen greift er sich ein kleines Mädchen und hält sie am Hals hoch, so dass ich sie sehen kann. Sie ist höchstens vier Jahre alt und er wird sie töten, so wie er es mit unzähligen zuvor getan hat und er will, dass ich zusehe. Ich weiß, er kann meine Angst riechen und das gibt ihm noch mehr Freude an dem, was er vorhat. Auch das Mädchen hat Angst, sie hatte versucht sich vor ihm zu verstecken, unter den Leichen ihrer Eltern? Ich weiß es nicht, es liegen so viele Leichen auf dem Boden. Doch vor seiner Nase kann sich niemand verstecken. Unter den blutverkrusteten Haaren und den vielen Knochen, die spitz aus ihrem Gesicht und Körper ragen finden mich ihre Augen. Auch sie sind blau wie seine, doch ihre sind flehend. Sie fleht stumm um ihr Leben, ihre Augen kleben an mir. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau warum, doch ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie stirbt. Ich muss sie retten, aber meine Furcht lähmt mich. Der Mörder sieht das und lacht, ein gefährliches Lachen das wie ein Knurren eines wilden Tieres klingt. Mit seinen Krallen holt er aus um auch dieses Kind aufzuschlitzen, viele der anderen Kinder hat er getötet. Er wird sie nicht bekommen, denn ich darf das nicht zulassen. Das Mädchen sagt kein Wort, sie wehrt sich nicht einmal, als ob sie wüsste, dass sie keine Chance hat und sich auf das Sterben vorbereitet. Ich reiße mich aus meiner Starre und entreiße ihm das Kind, es ist zu gefährlich meine Kräfte zu benutzen, damit könnte ich sie verletzen. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet und ist für einen Moment angelenkt, bevor er realisiert, was geschehen ist und sich mit einem bösartigen Knurren zu mir umdreht. Ich habe noch Zeit, das Mädchen hinter mich zu schubsen und ihr zu bedeuten, zu rennen, bevor er mich trifft. Seine Krallen reißen mir den Bauch auf, ich fühle warmes Blut an meinen Händen, als ich sie über die klaffende Wunde presse, mein Blut. Das Mädchen ist weg, gut so. Wenigstens sie wird er nicht bekommen, doch was macht das schon, wenn er so viele bereits getötet hat. Ich sinke auf die Knie, der Schmerz ist nicht so schlimm, ich bin betäubt von dem Entsetzen, das ich mit ansehen musste. Der Mörder ist verärgert, ich habe ihn seines Opfers beraubt. Er schreit mich an, doch ich höre ihn nicht. Er will mich töten, ich weiß es und ich fürchte mich nicht davor. Ich will sterben. Ich verdiene es nicht zu leben, nicht nach dem, was ich den Bewohnern der Tunnel angetan habe. Um mich herum liegen Leichen, an den Wänden klebt Blut. Die Schreie verhallen langsam, doch das Tier in meinem Gegenüber ist noch nicht befriedigt. Er lässt mich liegen, ich glaube so sehr er sich wünscht, mich gleich aufzuschlitzen, so sehr genießt er es, dass ich zusehe, wie er die restlichen Menschen in den Tunnels tötet, mich wird er sich für ganz am Schluss aufheben. Er lässt mich liegen, in der Lage aus meinem Blut, dass sich mir ihrem auf dem Boden vermischt. Ich werde sterben, schnell sterben so hoffe ich, aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdiene. Ich würde mich selbst töten, doch ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu meine Kräfte gegen mich einzusetzen. Das Mädchen wird er nicht bekommen, er tötet andere, doch sie findet er nicht. Wenn ich sterbe, so werde ich wissen, dass sie nicht unter den Toten sein wird, die mich dort empfangen werden, die an deren Tod ich mitschuldig bin. Wenigstens habe ich eine retten können. Meine Sinne schwinden, ich fühle, wie meine Arme und Beine taub werden, ich verliere rasch Blut. Hoffentlich sterbe ich bald, denn es ist alles meine Schuld, aber ich weiß, ich habe keinen so einfachen Tod verdient, nicht dafür, was ich getan habe. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich eine Bewegung. Das Mädchen mit den Knochen steht im Schatten der Tunnel und starrt auf das Massaker. Er wird sie doch noch bekommen und dann sterbe ich umsonst. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie stirbt. Mit meiner letzten Kraft stemme ich mich auf und stolpere zu ihr hin. Ich nehme sie in die Arme, presse sie fest an mich und laufe. Er hat uns nicht gesehen, war in seiner Raserei und das Morden vertieft, ich hätte sonst nie eine Chance zu entkommen. Sie zittert vor Angst, ich auch. Die Schreie werden immer leiser, je weiter wir uns von diesem Ort des Grauens entfernen, doch in mein Gedächtnis sind sie für immer eingebrannt. Ich laufe, stolpere vorwärts in die Dunkelheit, aber meine Augen sehen gut. Zum Glück verfolgt uns niemand. Ich laufe weiter, wir verlassen die Tunnel. Nun lasse ich das Mädchen los und sinke auf die Knie. Die Anstrengung war zu viel für mich und ich bin geschwächt von dem Blutverlust und meinen Verletzungen. Ich tröste sie, versuche sie zu beruhigen, ihr zu sagen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist, doch es sind hohle Worte. Sie war in Sicherheit bevor ich die Mörder der anderen in die Tunnel geführt habe. Ich sage ihr, sie solle weglaufen, so weit wie möglich und nie wieder zurückkehren, denn ihre Mörder kennen nun diese Tunnel. Ich fürchte, man würde sie sonst doch noch töten. Sie rennt weg, Tränen rinnen ihr übers Gesicht. Ich sehe ihr nach, als sie in der Ferne verschwindet, ein letztes Mal dreht sie sich um und sieht mich mit ihren großen Augen an. In ihnen steht das Entsetzen darüber, was sie mit ansehen musste, geschrieben, aber auch etwas anderes. In ihnen sehe ich die Dankbarkeit, dafür dass ich sie gerettet habe. Sie sagt kein Wort, aber dennoch dankt sie mir. Ich spüre etwas Warmes über meinen Wangen, etwas salziges. Auch ich weine, trauere um die Unschuldigen, die wegen mir gestorben sind. Ich habe sie umgebracht, auch wenn ich keinen von ihnen berührt habe, ich kannte sie nicht einmal. Aber dennoch habe ich sie umgebracht, es ist meine Schuld. Das will ich nicht abstreiten, kann es nicht, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was geschehen würde. Das kleine Mädchen habe ich gerettet, doch wie viele sind gestorben. Ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen und ich hoffe, sie kann mir eines Tages verzeihen, wenn sie erfährt, was ich getan habe, denn ich kann es nicht.

Ich knie nieder in den Tunneln unter der Stadt und zünde die Kerze an, die ich auf den Boden gestellt habe. Vor mir sehe ich die Gräber der Toten dieser Nacht, sehe ihre Gesichter vor mir als ich meine Augen schließe. Die Tunnel sind nun unbewohnt, niemand würde hier je wieder wohnen werden, sie sind alle tot, wegen mir. Ich werde wieder in die Villa zurückkehren, mit dem Wissen, das nicht die Marauders sondern in Wahrheit ich die Morlocks auf dem Gewissen habe. Ich werde in mein Zimmer zurückkehren, in einen Raum, in dem es keine Spiegel gibt. Ich kann michnicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen, ich hasse mich für das, was ich tat und vor allem für das, was ich nicht tat, zu helfen.

Ich lebe mit dem Wissen um das, was ich verursacht habe, mit der Schuld der vielen Toten, die auf meiner Seele und meinem Gewissen lastet. Ich lebe mit der Lüge. Ich verleugne vor mir selbst, was ich getan habe, denn nur so kann ich weiterleben. Ich verleugne vor meinen Freunden was ich tat, denn sie werden mich hassen, für das was ich tat. Doch sie könnten mich niemals mehr hassen als ich es selbst tue.

Ich gehe zurück in mein Zuhause mit dem Wissen, dass die Ermordeten durch meine Schuld das ihre verloren haben und ihr Leben. Ich habe das meine noch, doch auch von mir ist ein Teil in diesen Tunneln gestorben. 

Ich habe keine Spiegel mehr, weil ich sie zerschlagen habe. Ich konnte meinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, kann es noch immer nicht, denn was ich sehe, ekelt mich an. Der Mann, den ich im Spiegel sehe, ekelt mich an. Er erinnert mich an das, was ich getan habe, entfesselt habe und das möchte ich so gerne vergessen. Ich möchte es noch viel lieber ungeschehen machen, doch das geht nicht. Die Morlocks sind tot, unschuldige Männer, Frauen und Kinder, getötet durch meine Schuld, abgeschlachtet durch meine Furcht und sie werden nicht wieder lebendig. 

Ich lebe, doch ein Teil meiner Seele ist mit ihnen gestorben.

Ich lebe, gehe jeden Tag vorwärts mit dem Wissen um die Toten und meiner Beteiligung daran, die ich zu gerne vergessen würde, ungeschehen machen würde, doch alles was ich tue wird je genug sein.

Ich lebe jeden Tag mit der Fassade, die ich vor meinen Freunden und auch mir selbst errichtet habe und jeden Tag davon könnte dieses Kartenhaus, diese Scharade, das mein Leben ausmacht, zusammenfallen.

Ich lebe mit der Schuld und der Furcht davor, was ist, wenn mein Kartenhaus zusammenfallen wird und was danach kommt, ich weiß, sie werden mir nicht verzeihen können. Warum sollten sie auch, ich kann es ja selbst nicht. Und ich hasse mich dafür, was ich tat, meine Feigheit widert mich an. Sie würden mich verstoßen und ich weiß, dass ich es verdient habe. Ich bin Abschaum, schlimmer noch. Nie kann ich meine Schuld sühnen, denn was ich getan habe ist unverzeihlich. Ich suche nach Vergebung, doch die welche mir Vergeben können, sind tot. Ich tue alles um das begangene Unrecht wieder gutzumachen, aber inmeinem Innersten weiß ich, dass es für Sühne und Vergebung längst zu spät ist. Also lebe ich jeden Tag damit, Vergebung zu suchen, die ich nie finden werde, auch wenn die anderen nicht wissen, wofür und jeden Tag damit, zu verhindern, dass sie den Grund für meine Suche nach Frieden und Vergebung niemals erfahren werden, ich bin kein gläubiger Mensch, doch ich bete darum, dass sie dies niemand erfahren werden. Ich versuche verzweifelt ein besseres Leben zu führen, die Sünden meiner Vergangenheit nicht zu wiederholen und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich ihre Freundschaft nicht verdiene, so ist sie das einzige, was mich vorantreibt.

Ich lebe jeden Tag mit der Lüge, die mein Leben ist.

(inspired by X-Men #25, pages 25-11; deutsche Ausgabe)


End file.
